Silver Like a Spider's Web
by E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger
Summary: Golden Age.Kate is a 17 year old girl from 2011 sent to Narnia.She's broken inside and going to Narnia gives her a chance to heal herself.Her visit to Narnia uncovers a dark secret from her past that she didn't know of.Will she find a way to love? Ed/Kate


_**A/N: Well, this is my first Narnia fic. Umm, well my character, Kate, comes from 2011. And yeah. So anyway. Pairing should end up Ed/Kate, but we'll see if I'm actually nice enough to give her Ed. Cos I think he's quite awesome and would love him for myself.**_

Kate pulled her coat tighter around herself as she trudged along the little lane. The autumn morning was crisp and fairly cold, which Kate generally liked, though she'd had too much coldness in her heart lately. The coldness was always there, only now it was particularly prominent. Her father had gone back to his drug habit that she thought she'd never see again after he stopped on her fifteenth birthday, May 1 2009. She was seventeen now, and he'd stuck to his promise for two years, but Kate had foolishly believed it would be forever. Perhaps this was just hopeful wishing on her part, as even when he was off the illegal drugs he was fond of alcohol, and had violent propensities even when sober. She told herself and everyone else that she was fine, but her protective shell that she unknowingly put up around herself never wavered.

Her shell took different forms, sometimes she hid within herself, focussing on her schoolwork, and other times she put up the façade of boldness and challenged anyone who was hurtful to her or anyone else. However she could never, ever stand up to her father. At home she stayed within herself, going about the daily grind with a glazed look in her eyes, and only the most perceptive could tell that her soul wasn't quite there.

Though social workers and teachers should have known better, even they were fooled by her glamour. All they saw was a good, straight-A student who stood up for herself and others.

Kate shook her long, silver threads of hair out of her face as she entered the meadow where _it _was. It was a stone circle, built by the people of the Old Religion many thousands of years ago. Its magic, Kate was sure, was still there.

That was the reason Kate always returned to this place when something particularly terrible happened at home, or she was just in dire need of peace. She'd first stumbled upon this particular stone circle while out with her mother, before her depression. Her mother had told her all sorts of stories about stone circles, and the folklore of the land. She explained that the Little People often dwelled in stone circles, and that stone circles were magical portals in the time of the Old Religion.

Kate had never been a sceptic, and wholeheartedly believed every single story her mother told her. All, save for one.

Kate cleared her mind of all these thoughts, wanting no distractions so that she could drink up the beauty of the circle with her piercing blue eyes. She took a step closer to the arrangement of stones, heading for her favourite place to sit, in between two stones that looked like an entry to something. Her mother had told her that this would have been the portal in ancient times, but Kate doubted that it would take her anywhere now. But no sooner had she stepped through, a breeze picked up, and Kate saw momentarily only silver light.

"Am I dying?" Kate wondered before the breeze stopped and she could see again.

Perhaps the portal did still transport people.

Though it had been early morning when she'd stepped through the two stones, it wasn't any more. It was night time, the only light coming from the moon, giving the area a magical feel. Kate knew she probably should feel frightened, but somehow she really wasn't. And then, briefly, gone barely after it came, a sense of peace washed over Kate, for the first time in years. Once she'd realised what had happened, however, Kate started to panic. Here she was, in an unknown forest, not knowing how she got there or how she was supposed to return.

She realised that she couldn't exactly stay in the strange forest, so she began to walk, following a path that wound through the forest.

As she walked, she pondered on many things. The stone circle, portals, and whether she had in fact died, and this was the journey she must take to get to heaven, if there was such a place and if it'd take her anyway. Kate was so caught up in her ponderings, that she did not notice that she was being followed, and was startled when she heard a voice.

"You there!" the voice said in an authoritative tone.

Kate whirled around and came face to face with a young man with brown, almost black hair. He carried a sword, and Kate inwardly shrank back when she saw his hand resting on it.

"Who are you?" She demanded, showing no sign of the fear that had suddenly gripped her.

The man looked at her with slight disdain. "I am King Edmund, the Just, of Narnia. And you are?"

Kate ignored his question. "Narnia?" she said. "What's Narnia?"

"You are in Narnia. Now answer my question! Who are you?"

"I'm Kate," she said simply.

_**A/N: Well, I don't know how that went. I hope it went fine. I don't know if I've got the characters right or anything, I've never done a Narnia fic before, so yeah. Um so yep. I'd seriously really appreciate it if you left me a review telling me what you think and such likes, as if it's not particularly good I'd like to know how to improve it. And does anyone have any plot suggestions? Would be fantasmically appreciated if you could help. **____** But if not, I guess I'll figure things out. But anyway, if I don't get many reviews I won't update, as I'll assume it's bad and won't have any reviews telling me what you want improved. So anyway. There's the button, just below this text. **____** Click it?**_


End file.
